


Once in a Blue Moon

by epic202, timsspleen



Series: Tuna Chronicles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Agender Character, Asexual Character, Bat Brothers, Batfam Pets, Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Multiverse, Other, POV Third Person, Protective Batfamily (DCU), References galore, Slow Burn, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic202/pseuds/epic202, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timsspleen/pseuds/timsspleen
Summary: Luna and Dick run into a new/old enemy.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Dick Grayson & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Original Character(s), Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Original Character/?, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Original Character(s)
Series: Tuna Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013496





	1. About to Throw Hands at an Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's us. We're not dead. Which is an awful surprise given how many people wrote our obituary yesterday preemptively in case we did die, but we didn't. So suck on that.  
> No, seriously, we're back and we hope to have constant chapters like last time. To be honest, I forgot about it until I remembered that fanfiction existed. I cranked out the rest of chapter two and some of chapter three within a week. I really missed this series. I also forgot how much I kin Jason.  
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and stay with us. Things might get crazy, but we will do our best.  
> -Your Co-Captain, Cade
> 
> Yo. It's been awhile and a lot has happened like the horse has finally left the hospital. Hope you enjoy the second part of the story.  
> -Your other Co-Captain, Carlie

Luna and Dick stared at the old man standing in front of them. He was surrounded by an army of ninja in black. Luna didn’t bother to count how many swords were in that single cave.

Luna scanned their universe’s Batcave. They already missed the other universe. The lack of weapons and machinery was going to be a real drag. They would have to rely on what they had on them.

They slowly stashed the cell Tim gave them into their bag. “Can we help you?”

“I believe you can, my dear,” the old man said, “you see, you have a solution to my problem.”

“And what problem is that,” Dick asked cautiously.

“Did you run out of things to bring back from the dead?”

Dick stared at Luna. “You know this guy?”

Luna shook their head. “Not personally. He was in Tim’s files though.”

The old man smiled. “I thought you might know. You seemed intelligent, much like my Timothy.”

“He’s not yours,” Luna snarled. “Yeah, I’m not stupid. I just didn’t know we had one in this universe.”

Dick spread his hands. “Explain?”

“My name is Ra’s al Ghul. The Demon Head to the League of Assassins.”

“He’s dead in Tim’s universe,” Luna whispered to Dick. “What do you need from us, not that we would give it to you.”

“You seem to possess a vital piece of information I require,” Ra’s said cryptically, “that this universe’s Timothy can not quite grasp.”

Luna scowled. “Speaking of which, what did you do with the runt?”

“He is safe,” Ra’s said evenly.

“Why do you think we have the answer you need?” Dick slowly reached for his gun.

Luna grabbed his arm. “No kidding. Just because we traveled between universes, doesn’t mean we know how we did it. Besides, the first time was Batman’s fault.”

Ra’s turned away from Dick and Luna. “I know, child. Follow me, I will show you the boy.”

Luna’s jaw dropped slightly. It was one thing when Dick would call them “kiddo” or “squirt,” but being called “child” straight to their face was crossing a line. Nevertheless, Luna followed Ra’s through the Batcave.

Wayne Manor was exactly how it was when Luna and Dick left. However, something was off. As Luna scanned each room, they noticed more darkness than last time. Then the darkness began to _move._

Luna took a step away. “What the hell?”

They caught a small grin from Ra’s. The ninja that startled Luna ran off towards the cave.

Ra’s’ version of irony wasn’t lost. He led Dick and Luna to Tim’s room. Well, the room that would have been Tim’s in the other universe. Computers and papers lined the walls and the floor. A desk stood in the corner. In place of a bed was a pillow and thin blanket that didn’t look touched. Knowing Tim, he probably slept at the desk.

Luna entered cautiously. They knew what it was like when people messed with their rhythm. They dared not touch any of the papers.

“Ra’s,” Drake sneered, “back to annoy me as usual.”

“On the contrary, Timothy.” Ra’s stepped behind Luna. “Why don’t you show him what you have, young dear.”

It took all of Luna’s self control to not punch Ra’s in the nose. “What are you talking about, old man?”

“Your device is designed to transmit messages across the universe, is it not? Perhaps you would be so kind as to help Timothy with his project.”

“I don’t need their help, Ra’s,” Drake snapped.

Ra’s tilted his head. Luna felt their hair move with him. He was so close, they could probably just elbow him and get out. The ninja would be a problem though.

“Whatever he’s talking about, don’t give it to him,” Dick said.

Luna stared straight ahead. Ra’s was still too close for their taste. “I wasn’t planning on it. Especially since I’m as in the dark as you are.”

“I will leave you in your stubbornness, then.”

Ra’s left with his entourage who stripped Dick and Luna of all their gear. They left Luna’s bag though. Luna guessed Ra’s knew the cell was in the bag. Besides, it wasn’t like anything dangerous was in there in the first place.

All at once, everything was silent. The only noise came from Drake’s laptop. Luna fidgeted with their bag before finally setting it on the floor among the papers.

“How many cameras?” They asked.

“Four,” Drake answered, “no microphones though. As long as we keep our heads down, they can’t read our lips, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Dick nodded. “So you’re the one who made the portals for Batman.”

“I made them for Ra’s,” Drake sighed, “Batman is just his middle man. His minion.”

Luna tilted their head at Dick and sighed. “So the guy we were worried about isn’t even the HBIC.”

Drake shook his head. “Not even close. Ra’s is worse in every single way.”

Dick nodded. “He’s the mastermind. That’s obvious.”

Drake turned around in his chair and stared Dick in the face. “You have no clue the kind of power this guy has, do you?”

“You seem to have an idea,” Luna stepped forward, “so why don’t you tell us.”

Drake sighed. “He owns an empire. Literally. They’re called the League of Assassins. Pretty much their name says it all. They’re spread all over the world, but Ra’s seems to like Gotham the best.”

“Tim and his brothers took theirs down years ago,” Luna pinched their chin. “If I remember the file correctly, he’s dead.”

Drake shrugged as he went back to his laptop. “That universe should be easy, then.”

Dick leaned forward. “What do you mean?”

“How do you think he got the League as far as he did?”

Luna raised their hand. “Oo, oo, sneaky sneak, assassin cloak and dagger shit?”

Drake sighed in aspiration. “Yes. Assassin cloak and dagger shit.”

“Why,” Dick asked. “I mean, I get wanting to expand your empire, but going as far as to take over other universes? Isn’t that a little excessive even for a guy like him?”

Drake shrugged. “Maybe, but from what I’ve seen, he only has the ninja you just saw. He doesn’t have an army in this universe. I guess it got destroyed somehow.”

Something was off. It was bugging Luna. “Why haven’t you perfected the portals yet?”

“I’m just the information holder,” Drake explained, “I do the research and relay the information to Ra’s’ techs who build the damn things. Batman runs interference and whatever else Ra’s needs him for.”

Luna managed a sly grin. They glanced at Dick.

“You’re not actually stuck, are you?” he asked.

Drake shook his head. “You think I’m as stupid as to give the last piece of information to a psychopath? I’m a shut-in, not an idiot.”

“Where’s the last piece then?” Luna asked.

Drake scoffed. “As if I would tell you while locked in a room being monitored by the guy who wants it. In your dreams.”

“We can keep it safe for you,” Dick offered.

Drake laughed. “You think it’s on some kind of piece of paper or an amulet like some adventure movie? Now, _that_ is funny.”

Luna crossed their arms. “I’m about over your too-good-for-anyone shit. Either let us help you, or you can die. Pick one.”

“Isn’t it your job to protect people, _Officer_?”

“Cadet,” Luna corrected him, “which means I’m not technically a cop yet. Not to mention we’re in Gotham. The general rule is you fend for yourself until proven otherwise. So suck it up, buttercup. You’re stuck with us, kid.”

Drake sighed again. “Alright, fine. Only if you two don’t drop the ball.”

Luna rubbed the back of their neck and paced around the room. “This kid is gonna be the death of me, Dick.”


	2. Hi, It’s Me. I’m Not Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Luna team up with Drake to take on Ra's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So shit happened and I haven't been writing as often as I should. I'm very sorry about that. I'll try to write more and get chapter three.  
> _Cade
> 
> Greetings, sorry we've been busy. Cade moved and I'm graduating. We both had mental breakdowns. But we kind of have a schedule set up. We will try to post the first week of the month and the last week of the month. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!  
> -Carlie

“What’s the plan, Mr. All-Knowing?”

Drake sighed for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Luna could’ve sworn he had breathing issues.

“I’ll tell you where the flash drive is, but I’m worried.”

Dick tilted his head. “About what?”

“If Ra’s gets this, it’s all over.”

“Let’s just stick to the plan, boy millionaire.” Luna sat on the edge of the desk. “If something does go wrong, though I doubt it, we’ll roll with the punches.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “Fine. then quit pacing and get your ass over here. They can read lips, remember?”

“I’m not playing telephone,” Luna threw the unused blanket at Drake. “Cover your face with this. Make sure they can’t see your mouth moving.”

“Not a bad idea, kiddo.”

Drake took Luna’s advice and covered his face. “Now they know what we’re doing. My house. It’s in the floorboards in the basement. There’s a safe where my dad used to keep a gun. He never used it.”

Luna nodded.

“You can hack the fingerprint scanner by using a simple tape and graphite. The code is 40838987. The flash drive itself is in a case of its own. Just keep that on you until you can get it into a safe at the station or whatever.” Drake lowered the blanket from his face. “I just don’t see how you plan on getting there.”

Luna winked. “We have a plan. Don’t worry.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “This is the dumbest plan ever.”

“If you have a better one,” Luna suggested, “why don’t you tell us, boy genius? Unless your plan was to rot in here.”

Drake stayed silent as he turned back to his laptop.

“I thought not,” Luna muttered. They found the blind spot between the cameras and opened the bag. They slipped Tim’s communication device into their pocket. They could feel their heart beating in their chest. If this plan didn’t work…

They didn’t have time to think now. They had to move fast if they wanted to get out alive.

Dick knelt next to them. “You sure you want to do this? You know I can go.”

Luna shook their head. “I’m faster, smaller. The only thing I’m worried about is you.”

Dick pulled Luna into his side. “I’ll be fine, squirt. You know what to do when you get the flash drive?”

Luna nodded. “Straight to the station. Straight to Renee.” Luna shuddered.

Dick smiled. “No more gay jokes, kiddo. Save some for later, okay?”

Luna grinned. “Sure.”

“The windows aren’t bulletproof,” Drake piped up, “but I can’t guarantee there won’t be ninjas outside.”

“This is so cliché,” Luna muttered as they and Dick quickly got the closet door off its hinges. Together Luna and Dick threw the door through the window.

“They would’ve heard that,” Drake said in a monotone.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Luna turned to Dick.

“Quick,” Dick pushed them towards the window.

“I’ll be back,” Luna waved as they jumped out the window.

Surprisingly, Luna landed almost flawlessly. It was annoying considering their less than graceful landing in Tim’s universe. It was hard for Luna to ignore the sounds coming from the second floor as they ran for dear life. Dick yelled for Luna to run. Ra’s calling orders. Drake being annoyed.

Luna did their best to disappear into the woods. They had tried the technique in Tim’s universe when Damian and Jason snuck up on them after patrol one night. The bats were good teachers.

Luna didn’t stop running until they were standing on the front porch of Drake Manor. The last time they were here, there were enough security cameras to cover the White House. This time, it looked to Luna like they had all been shut off. Maybe Drake was being nice and did that for them. They moved fast before Ra’s’ goons caught up.

Drake’s directions had been vague at best. It was as if he hadn’t been in his own house in ages. How did he live? Did Luna really want to know?

“Focus,” they told themselves, “gotta find that safe before those psychos find it.”

Luna’s heart pounded. If Ra’s’ people caught up to them, they were undeniably screwed. Drake said the safe was in the basement, but the mansion was pretty big, like the X-Men mansion. They followed the hallway to a closet door. Inside were stairs going down.

Once inside the basement, Luna searched for any floorboards that might be loose. They found one in the very middle. The safe was inside just like Drake said.

Luna opened it as quickly as they could and ran back upstairs. They didn’t bother shutting the door or even looking back. Their feet moved on their own. They didn’t take in any of the sights like the buildings burning and crumbling until they had reached the police station. They ran inside straight to Renee’s office.

Renee was hunched over her desk, digging through stacks of papers and gun clips. Everyone in the station was moving at a million miles per hour. Luna wanted to say this was normal considering Gotham, but normally everyone could handle everything.

Renee looked up at Luna. “Luna! Thank God you’re back.”

“Good to be back,” Luna replied. “What’s been going on here?”

“Batman went on a rampage,” Renee explained as she continued to rummage through papers, stuffing them into bags and boxes. “Except this time, he had friends.”

“Ninja,” Luna finished. “Yeah, him and this old perv are trying to take over all Gothams.”

“Gothams?” Renee echoed, “as in multiple?”

“Alternate universes,” Luna confirmed. “That’s where Dick and I have been. In fact, Dick is with the billionaire hermit and that old perv right now.” Luna opened their palm to reveal the flash drive. “This has the information on how Drake and that old perv are going to travel to those universes.”

“Why?”

Luna shrugged. “No clue. I assume to do the same thing he’s doing here. All I know is I need to find a way to keep this flash drive safe so Ra’s doesn’t get to it.”

“Ra’s?”

“The old perv I mentioned. I hate the bastard.”

Renee smiled and laughed slightly. “It’s good to have you back, Luna.”

Luna glanced at the ground. Praise was weird. They looked up as Renee wrapped them in a Dick worthy hug.

“Commissioner?”

Renee held Luna by their shoulders at arm’s length. “We missed you, kid. Don’t scare us like that.”

Luna nodded. “You got it, but I can’t make promises.”

Renee smiled. “I didn’t think so. Come on, let’s get that magic flash drive somewhere safe.”


	3. "Girl Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Renee spill the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, guys! I hope no one got hurt or drank too much, but had a good time. It feels like forever since we posted but this chapter should be setting off the plot. No matter what time of year it is, please don't drink and drive kids!  
> -Co-captain Cade
> 
> Happy New Year's!!!!! I hope 2021 is better than 2020. Cade and I are working hard to get these chapters done and hope you enjoy them. Also please drink responsibly and don't drive drunk.  
> -Co-Captain Carlie

Luna explained everything as Renee drove. She said nothing until Luna had exhausted every detail they could remember.

“Given how much time you spent with Tim,” Renee commented, “you would know the Drake boy pretty well, yeah?”

Luna shrugged and stared out the window. “I mean, yeah. I did my research on Drake long before the whole parallel universe thing happened. They’re so different but have the same intelligence. I can guess what Drake will try to do next, but I don’t know what he’s thinking.”

“You know Tim well though?”

Luna nodded. “We’re kind of similar. Ya know, we’re so different but kind of the same if that makes sense.”

Renee nodded. “Yeah. You said you had a phone that could call him, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Luna dug the blue and red communication device out of their pocket.

“Good,” Renee said with a small sigh, “update him on our situation. Maybe he can give you more information on this ‘Ra’s al Ghul.’”

Even if Luna hadn’t already memorized Tim’s number, there was only one programmed into the phone. They waited as the video pulled up.

“Tim!”

“I was beginning to think you forgot about me. Are you okay?”

Luna gave him a puzzled look. “It’s only been a few hours.”

Tim tilted his head. “Time difference. It’s been two days for me.”

Luna stared off to the side for a minute while they wrapped their head around that. How long had they been gone according to everyone else?

“Sorry then. Damn. Anyway, I know who’s behind the portals and shit. It’s Ra’s.”

“Ra’s?” Tim repeated. “Whose?”

“Well, we don’t have one here so I’m guessing yours.”

Tim shook his head. “Nope. Ours is dead. We triple checked. Not even a Lazarus Pit can bring him back.”

“Must be a new Ra’s then.” Luna rubbed the back of their neck. “So why is he here of all places?”

The way the camera moved told Luna he was moving a chair. They saw a familiar cave behind him. They grinned.

“What?”

Luna snapped back to reality. “Sorry, I already miss you guys, I guess.”

“We miss you too, Luna. Dick won’t shut up.”

Luna laughed, “He really doesn’t change in any universe, does he?”

Tim shook his head as he typed on his computer. “Nope. He won’t stop harassing me. He keeps asking when you’re gonna call.”

Luna tilted their head. Tim seemed off. His face was slack. His shoulders were pressed to his ears. He was biting his lip.

After a long, awkward silence Luna asked, “Hey Tim, you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Your eyes are red.”

Tim glared at them. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine, Luna.”

Luna set their jaw. “Well, I’m gonna worry more now, Darkwing Duck.”

Tim cringed. “I hate that. Did you just-”

“No protesting,” Luna said with a grin. “It’s a thing now.”

Tim groaned. “Whatever you do, don’t tell Dick.”

“Too late, baby bird. I’m telling Jason right now.”

Luna leaned closer to see Dildo run up to Tim from inside the cave. They smiled.

“Trippy,” Renee commented.

“You should see them side by side,” Luna said.

Dildo hijacked the phone from Tim. “How’s it going, Luna?”

“Ra’s is back, my Gotham is literally on fire, and Dick and Drake are being held captive. How are you?”

Dildo’s eyes widened. “It’s only been a few hours for you, right?”

Luna nodded.

“Keep in mind,” Renee said, “you and Officer Grayson disappeared a week ago. Batman and this Ra’s character have been causing trouble more in the past week than any other time.”

“Must have been because Dick and I proved universe travel was possible,” Luna observed.

“But why?”

“Ra’s’ MO has always been to cleanse the earth,” Tim answered. The camera switched to the one over the computer so Luna could see the whole cave. “It looks like he’s already started in your universe.”

“World domination,” Luna summed up, “classic. Why does he need the por… oh. A little extra, don’t you think?”

“Maybe,” Tim scowled at the computer screen as he typed.

“Talk to me, Tim. What’s going on?”

Renee glanced at the phone. “They really don’t look alike, do they?”

Luna shook their head.

“I see now,” Renee muttered.

“What's going on with you,” Tim asked. “What’s going on there?”

“Renee and I are taking a flash drive Drake made to a hopefully safe place.”

“What flash drive?”

“Quite literally the final piece to Ra’s’ puzzle. I’m pretty sure he could open multiple portals, keep them open, and travel back and forth.” Luna stared out the window in shock at their own words. “Oh, damn.”

“That’s an understatement,” Tim droned. “Where are you planning on hiding that flash drive?”

“I have a place we can put it until all this is resolved,” Renee said. “My own Haunted House, you could call it.”

“Haunted House,” Tim repeated.

“It’s what we call Wayne Manor and Batcave,” Luna translated. They turned to Renee. “Since when? I mean, I’m not surprised, but when did you put it in?”

“As soon as you and Batman started to really go at it,” Renee explained. “I was worried you or Grayson were going to get into any major trouble.”

“Like this,” Luna said sheepishly.

Renee nodded. “You’re not in trouble, not by any means. I’m saying I was preparing for the worst.”

Renee pulled up to her apartment. Luna held Tim’s phone in their hand as they followed Renee into the building.

Suddenly Renee put a hand on Luna’s head and pulled them into her chest. “This isn’t your fault, Luna. I’m proud of you.”

Despite the knot in their throat, Luna managed a small laugh. “Who are you and what have you done with the real Renee Montoya?”

Renee laughed. “You live with Dick Grayson and you still don’t know how to handle praise? Unbelievable.”

Luna shrugged. “I’m talented like that.”

“Let’s keep moving.”

Luna nodded.

Renee walked down several flights of stairs until she reached the basement. At the very back, a black door stood in the wall.

“What is it with the safes in the basements,” Luna muttered.

“Your universe is just special,” Tim commented.

Luna glared at the phone. “Shut up. You live in your basement.”

“Low blow,” Tim retorted.

Luna heard Dildo laugh in the background. “Literally!”

“Let’s just get rid of this damned thing,” Renee walked into the safe.

Renee showed Luna a shelf in the back corner. “Set it here.”

“Are you sure this is secure enough?” Luna asked as they gingerly put the flash drive on the shelf.

“Let’s keep moving,” Renee suggested.

“Good idea,” Tim put in.

“Where to?” Luna asked.

“We need to regroup,” Renee answered, “Where are Dick and the Drake boy.”

“Wayne Manor,” Luna said. “They’re being held hostage by Ra’s and his ninja.”

“Right,” Renee thought for a minute. “You and Grayson both have an apartment, yes?”

Luna nodded. “He has equipment we can use too.”

“Since the stations all bailed out, we can use that.” Renee seemed hopeful, a rare look.

Luna was ready to see just how much their world had changed while they were gone.


	4. I Forgot to Buy a Happy Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee and Luna go searching for Drake and Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What's up, sluts! Guess who just got out of prison!" Sorry we haven't posted in something like three months. Shit went sideways and hit the fan. I moved and Carlie graduated college. I've been having trouble writing lately too. Things are about to get super busy too since my semester is about to start. I promise to try my best to get the next chapter done ASAP. We haven't been completely lazy though. We made a few playlists for this story.  
> \- Co-captain Cade
> 
> What up my girls, my boys, my gays , and my theys! It been a while but WE BACK!!!!! I don't know how you guys have been but I've been aight. We have some fun things coming up and I hope you guys will like it.   
> -Co-Captain Carlie

Renee was silent while she drove. Meanwhile, Luna and Tim mindlessly chatted. Tim caught Luna up on everything that had happened. It wasn’t much, but the boys did miss Luna. Damian had found another stray. Batman the Cat caught a bug that was making its way to the coffee shop downstairs.

“Sounds like Dildo and Jason have their hands full,” Luna commented with a laugh.

“Did you say, Jason,” Renee asked?

Luna stared at her, puzzled. “Yeah, Jason Todd. He’s one of the boys we met. Why?”

Renee shook her head. “Nevermind. I know where we can find Dick if he can get that kid out in time.”

Luna scowled. “Ookay?”

Luna punched in the code they had Dick install for their apartment door. He has insisted they were fine, but Luna wasn’t taking any chances with the Bat. The whole apartment was equipped with the best security Luna could get their hands on.

Luna had never in their life felt safe in Gotham. Who did? Luna made sure they felt completely safe in at least one place, or at the very least with Dick. After all, a little extra security couldn’t hurt.

Luna let Renee in as they reset the alarm. “This should do it for now. Welcome, I guess. Make yourself at home?”

“You gonna give us a tour, Moon Moon?”

Luna held up the phone. “Jason, you’re here too?”

“Dickie came running through the whole mansion screaming,” Jason explained. “Bruce and the demon are on their way now.”

Luna rolled their eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal, guys. Tim and I were handling it.”

“Pasha,” Dildo all but pushed Jason aside. “This is the perfect excuse to get out of helping Alfred.”

Luna scowled. “That’ll catch up to you, you know.”

Dildo waved his hand. “Nah, he’ll cut us some slack if it’s you.”

Luna grinned. “Oh, did he develop a soft spot for me?”

“We all have, Moon Moon.”

“How sweet. Now.”

Luna walked to the back room where they and Dick had monitoring equipment and other things they needed in case Batman decided to do what Ra’s had already started. They set the phone on top of a shelf that looked over the whole room.

“How’s that Tim?”

Tim gave them a thumbs up. “Perfect. How’re you planning on contacting your Dick and Tim?”

“Renee said she knows where they’ll be if they get out. She’s usually right, so I’m not too worried. Also, it’s Dick, he’s not allowed to die on me.”

“Fair enough,” Tim nodded. “What are you going to do in the meantime?”

“I’m not sure…” Luna trailed off.

“There’s a grave,” Renee walked into the small room and began typing. “Grayson told me about it a few months ago. He told me if he ever went missing to go there.”

Luna scowled. “Why wouldn’t he tell me then?”

Renee ignored the question. “If he’s not there, there should be a go bag of sorts for you, Luna.”

“Must be a small go bag,” they commented.

Why would Dick be attached to a grave? Then something he told them what seemed like ages ago came back.

“Wait is it that kid’s grave,” they asked. “The one Dick found o.d.ed?”

Renee nodded. “None of us talk about that case. Both of them were young.”

“Dick and the kid, right?”

Renee stayed silent as she typed.

“Commissioner,” Luna leaned toward Renee’s screen, “What are you doing?”

“You said Drake has security cameras,” Tim spoke. “Are you hacking into his system?”

Renee shook her head. “No.”

“Plus, all his cameras are shut off because of Ra’s,” Luna added. “Even if they were on, his system is too complicated. It’s like he was playing bad Tetris with his code.”

Tim hummed in response. Luna glanced at the video. Jason was scowling beside Tim. Dick was still leaning on the back of Tim’s chair.

“Guys,” Luna said, “where’d you say Damian and Bruce were?”

Dick piped up. “They should be home by now.”

Speak of the devil and he will appear. The roar of the Batmobile’s engine filled the air. Luna couldn’t help their grin as Bruce and their favorite small child hopped out.

Damian’s face brightened as soon as he saw Luna. “Tsukiyomi! I see the device Timothy made works.”

Luna’s grin turned devilish. “You sound pleased. Did you miss me?”

“Who is behind you?”

Luna laughed to themselves. “Way to change the subject. Renee is helping me get Dick and Drake out of a bing. Speaking of which,” they peered at the screen, “why are you looking at the station's cameras?”

“If Grayson can escape with the Drake boy,” Renee said. Her tone was the same as when she would send Luna and Dick out to fight Batman. “He’ll most likely go to the station. When he sees that no one’s there, he’ll go to the grave.”

“So we’re waiting to see him on the cameras outside the station,” Luna summed up.

Renee nodded. “Exactly. I’m going to make coffee. This is gonna be a long night.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Luna called.

Tim laughed.

Luna snapped their head to face the phone. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just reminded me of when you would run comms for us.”

“That was slightly different,” Luna said, “your world isn’t literally burning.”

“Touche.”

Luna watched the camera footage while Tim and the boys talked. Bruce said his hellos but soon went upstairs to deal with another case. Alfred brought the boys hot chocolate, coffee, tea, anything to keep them awake with Luna.

Renee came in with coffee. “So these are the boys you and Grayson stayed with?”

Luna nodded. “Yep. that’s all of them. Bruce left, but Alfred and him are cool too.”

Renee nodded as Luna sipped their coffee. “Interesting combination.”

“Do you know something we don’t,” Jason asked.

“I never thought Drake would ever willingly team up or get along with Grayson.”

Luna nearly choked on their coffee.

“I haven’t met your Tim Drake,” Tim said. “but I’ve heard enough. I doubt him and I would get along.”

Luna shook their head. “Not even for a minute.”

Renee nodded. “Indeed, but you seem nice enough.”

Tim scowled. “What does that mean?”

Renee ignored him. Luna shrugged.

About an hour later, Luna jumped in their chair. They caught a glimpse of a certain man in a police uniform and broad shoulders. Next to him was a skinny anemic kid.

“I got him!”

Renee had just come back from gathering extra supplies from the spare closet. She leaned over Luna’s shoulder.

“Let’s get going,” she said, throwing Luna their go bag. “Bring your boys with you.”

“Already ahead of you,” Luna grabbed the phone and ran to catch up with Renee.

They arrived at the grave ten minutes later. It was a short walk from Luna and Dick’s apartment. How had Luna known Dick so long but didn’t know about this? They guessed everyone had secrets.

They put the phone in their front pocket so the boys could see. They plugged headphones in case some civilians heard them.

“Wow,” Jason observed, “your world really is more fucked up than ours.”

“Physically anyway,” Luna agreed.

“So who’s this kid’s grave we’re going to see?”

Luna shrugged despite the boys not seeing them. “Dunno exactly. Dick just told me he was good friends with the kid. One day, he found him on the floor, dead. His lips were blue.”

“You said he overdosed, right?” Tim asked.

“Yeah,” Luna said, “but I don’t know what from. I haven’t read the case and Dick won’t give me details. The only thing he told me was he found the poor kid when he died.”

“The station is a shorter distance from the cemetery than the apartment,” Renee said, “so Grayson should be there before us.”

The boys were silent until Luna and Renee reached the grave. Luna could see Dick and Drake in the distance. They picked up their pace.

“Keep an eye out,” Renee warned.

Luna nodded. They were used to looking out for the Bat. They didn’t think they would be used to it already.

The cemetery was relatively unknown to most people. It was open but hardly anyone even knew it existed. It blew Luna’s mind.

“Luna,” Dick waved as if they didn’t have a crazy old man hunting them down, especially since they had Drake with them. “Are you okay?”

Luna nodded. “Fine. We don’t have much time, do we?”

Dick shook his head. “What’s the plan? What did you two find?”

“We got Tim and the boys caught up,” Luna told him, “other than that, nothing much. What about you guys?”

“Did you guys manage to find a place to hide the info?”

Luna nodded.

“Enough of this,” Drake cut in, “what is this place?”

Dick’s expression went slack. “It’s a grave of a kid I tried to save.”

“Renee said there was a bag for me in case you didn’t make it,” Luna said. “Why would you put a bag here for me? What’s in it?”

Dick waved them off. “We’ll get to that later. I’m here now anyway.” 

Luna pouted as Dick grasped the headstone. “What are you doing?”

“We need a place to hide for now,” Dick explained. “Here,” he handed the headstone to Luna.

They set down the headstone next to them. It was covered in moss and mud. The writing was hidden.

“I’ve been building this for years,” Dick explained as he dug through the mud. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Lun.”

Luna glanced at Dick. “It’s okay. I get it. Plus, it’ll be like a surprise. I always wanted my own secret hideout.”

_ Luna, who did you say that grave belongs to? _

“I can check if you want to know so badly, Tim.”

They used their knife to scrape the moss off. The mud came off easy since it was already raining.

_ If I’m right, you’re not going to like what you find, Luna. _

“You’re the one who wanted to see, Timbo.”

They finished wiping away everything. It was dark and the letters were faded but Luna could read them.

Luna gasped then sighed. “I fucking hate my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuna Chronicles Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qcvKWecvK1RPK2v9vGnwC?si=2xGNyUCJR4utTtOcz_xEYw
> 
> Feel free to suggest your own songs! We love to have some inspiration! (Especially, since Carlie did most of the work.) - Cade
> 
> It's not my fault I discovered a hidden talent in making playlists for fictional characters. I've made one for our boy Tim but it won't be public until the next chapter. -Carlie


End file.
